To trade my wings for you
by simplekitten
Summary: Kagome dies in battle, Inuyasha converts to yokai when he realizes that the tetsuiga is broken and that Kagome is dead. the Kami gives Kagome a second chance and she takes it. when the deal is struck Kagome goes back to earth as a hanyou. what will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

To Trade My Wings for You

this is my first fanfic so constructive critisism is always welcome but please be gentle I break easy.

Ch. One

The tetsuiga lay on the ground in three pieces. The ram demon Inuyasha had tried to attack had taken it from him and bit down shattering the weapon. Using its demonic strength the ram demon had backhanded Inuyasha sending him several meters away. He lay amidst the rocks and dirt, beautiful amber-gold eyes closed. He was down.

Kagome seeing the odds being turned to favor the demon brought back her bow aligning it so it would hit its target and let go. The arrow bulleted towards the demon creating a purifying circle around it. Turning around just in time on his hind legs the demon raised his hand and the arrow stopped just mere centimeters from his large, hairy hand.

Inuyasha struggled to get to a sitting position. He had given Kagome his haori and he had lost much of his crème undershirt in the battle. Blood ran from gashes embedded in his chest, back, and one arm. Head lowered he breathed heavily and laborious as his chest strained to take in air

"Die little human." The demon spat out as he flicked his wrist sending the arrow charging back at her.

Inuyasha's head shot up, sending blood drops soaring into his unruly silver hair. "Kagome, No." He yelled as he got up and started to race towards her. Kagome crumpled to her knees rasping out a final breath then fell to the dusty ground to lie still amidst the battlefield. Once by Kagome's side Inuyasha knelt down to check for a pulse finding nothing he threw back his silver-haired head and howled as the hanyou's eyes turned a bloody red, the distinct bright magenta marks appeared on his cheeks as a result from the loss of his old sword and Kagome. Inuyasha's rage intensified as he looked back down to his dead mate, the little human thought they were just friends but Inuyasha had thought differently she was his mate because he cared and secretly loved her. He loved her and he had failed to protect his precious Kagome. Now the demon would pay. Getting up Inuyasha extended his claws out; the demon ram had no time to react for Inuyasha came at him fast effortlessly slicing him apart with his blades of blood. The blood seeped from him like a fountain as he breathed his last then his eyes dimmed snuffing out like a candle.

Inuyasha hurried back over to Kagome picking her up he sat her in his lap and cradled her cold, still form rocking slightly back and forth willing her chocolate brown eyes to open and her pretty smile to grace her delicate face. He couldn't leave her here he had to bring her home to her family or else they would worry about her if she didn't show up soon. Picking her up bridal style he carried her into the forest, the well wasn't that far away maybe a few minutes at best. Looking down at her, her head was forward resting her chin on her lifeless chest so he couldn't look into her face that had grown peaceful. Hopefully she found peace in death.

Inuyasha had Kagome on the ground beside the well. Taking the arrow out was going to be a tedious job because there was a chance the arrowhead would break off and stay in the body. Breaking off most of it he chucked it aside. Putting three slender clawed fingers into her body he carefully grabbed hold of what was left and eased the arrow out. More blood flowed out of the wound in her chest to stain her already bloody school uniform and his red haori. Her body wouldn't need the thin red liquid anyway so he was not worried for her body was dead it would not need a life source that only the rich red liquid could provide.

Bringing the tip out Inuyasha grimaced. "_What a mess"_. He thought as he dropped the metal head of the arrow on the ground by her small hips. Unwrapping his fire rat coat from her limp form he picked her up once again and stepped onto the wooden ledge of the old decrepit well, their only link to each other from the feudal era to her more modern times with a talking box and instant ramen. Walking over the edge he held her tight in fear of losing her body, he had already lost her soul but even through his yokai state he still had an ounce of feeling and understanding though something inside him screamed for more bloodshed.


	2. Chapter 2

To Trade My Wings for You

Ch. Two

It was evening in Kagome's time and it was pouring hard. Opening the screen of the little temple Inuyasha groaned then started out in the downpour. Lights were on in the house, thank the kami someone was home. As he walked slowly through the Higurashi grounds the rain washed all blood from the both of them as if cleansing each of a sin which shouldn't have been committed at least not to one as young as Kagome, she didn't deserve to die unjustly like that and by a demon of all things. No one told her that the occupation she fell into with this hanyou would someday be the death of her he knew alright but didn't think it could ever seriously happen, she was so strong willed at brave death was more scared of her than she of it it seemed but it proved her wrong and it was all his undoing he should have been there for her when she needed him most but he failed her. He held his head low in shame.

A hand shot out of Kagome's room grabbing Souta by the arm. A "hey" escaped his lips as he was pulled in and the door quickly shut behind the young boy. "Oh Inuyasha. Hi. What happened to your eyes?" He asked not noticing Kagome's still form on her bed rainwater soaking into the sheets from her wet body

"Tetsuiga broke." Inuyasha explained gruffly. "Kagome was killed by a ram demon." Inuyasha stepped aside; Souta's eyes grew larger than dinner plates as tears started to form in his eyes. Slowly walking over to the bed he dropped down to his knees and touched his sister's cold cheek clearly not able to register what he was seeing properly.

Souta broke into a fit of sobs after a few moments as complete understanding sunk into his young mind. "She's really gone… what am I going to do? She's so cold. How will I tell mom? Souta took a breath to look up at Inuyasha, his tears making trails down each cheek. "Did she go through any pain Inuyasha? He asked

Inuyasha blinked at the boy contemplating his answer. Should he lie or tell the truth, maybe a lie would be best it would do well to help ease the young boy's distraught mind. "No." he lied. "It was quick and painless she didn't feel anything." As Souta glanced back at his dead sister who was soaked from the rain Inuyasha put one large hand over his shaking shoulder to give the boy a bit of comfort

"Tell me how she died so I know Inuyasha. Please." Souta had one of Kagome's hands clenched in both of his small ones.

Inuyasha closed his bloody eyes and sighed. The innocent plea struck a chord in his demonic heart that made him soften slightly. Once his tetsuiga was fixed he would surely return to normal. "The arrow that was meant for the demon came back at her. The demon stopped it in mid-flight and turned it around so it would hit Kagome. It hit its mark then I killed it." There was silence as the distressed boy cried some more then inuyasha's growly voice said something that made his tears fall more slowly. "Never forget…she loves you."

Souta felt inuyasha's heavy hand lift when he looked behind him. The silver-haired, red-eyed, dog demon was no where to be seen. "And she loves you, Inuyasha." Souta told him quietly though no one was in the room with him anymore besides his dead sister.

Below the window inuyasha smirked despite the rain that battered him and saturated his baggy red pants. "I know kid." He started to walk back to the little building that held the ancient well. "I know."

"Kagome, because you died unjustly I'm going to give you a second chance back on earth." The kami told a hopeful Kagome.

"Will I stay there until I die again Kami-sama?" her hopes lifted considerably. She would find inuyasha and they'd be together again.

"But you will go back to the feudal era where you first died. You will go back as a hanyou and will have no memory of your past life or of heaven." The kami let everything sink in then, "Will you trade your wings for a soul Kagome?" Kagome's only thought that convinced her to take the deal was "_To trade my wings for Inuyasha. Yes."_ Kagome nodded.

Suddenly the clouds under her parted and she plummeted down to earth. Laying on her side in a forest she was unconscious; her pretty dark eyes were closed, shielded against the cruelties of the world. The light, feathery wings she had acquired upon coming to heaven shattered to crystal shards then evaporated into nothingness, leaving her with black dog ears in her raven hair.

Stirring Kagome woke up eyes focused on the forest floor. "_Where am I?"_ Was the first thought that ran through her head. Sitting up she crawled over to a little pond she noticed while surveying her surroundings after having smelt it first, peering into the clear water she splashed some of the cold liquid on her face scaring away a little fish who quickly ran for cover. The demonic yellow eyes in her reflection stared back at her, smiling wide her canines peeked through to lie over her lips. "I must have bumped my head last night because I don't remember a thing." Standing up she shrugged then started to walk away from the little pond.

Kagome huffed putting her hands up in defeat she could have sworn she was circling this stupid forest. "I can't get out" she grumbled in frustration, already it was past noon and she was still in the green covered forest she woke up in. Then something a few yards away caught her eye it was high in a tree dangling from a thick branch.

Curiousity getting the better of her Kagome walked towards it, as she got closer she noticed it was red. Bright red. Going even more closely she saw that it was a pant leg, a foot hung from the bottom as whoever was in the tree lounged. Standing at the bottom Kagome yelled up. "Hello, anybody up there?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes leaning over he almost fell out of the old ancient tree. The girl at the bottom had a striking resemblance to a young girl he used to know and still loved even in death except that she had pointy dog ears much like his own. "_I know her_" "Whaddya want?" He asked as her yellow eyes looked up at him. She cringed at his bad grammar.

"Do you know the way out of this forest?" She sure sounded like her.

"Die little human." An arrow was coming at her fast piercing just below her heart.

"Kagome, no." Someone was yelling. A silhouette of a man with long hair was rushing towards her as she fell to her knees she couldn't breath it was so hard to swallow and the pain was unbearable. Then she realized she was breathing her very last

"Are you alright?" A gruff voice broke her memories or what she would call a memory. The man was now in front of her waving a clawed hand in front of her face interesting at her vacant look. Kagome shaked her head a bit and blinked back the memory. Focusing more she didn't even realize that the man in the tree was in front of her until her hazy brain cleared of its fog. Giving a squeak she took a step back. "I asked if you were alright." Now he was concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Do you know the way out I've been lost for a while now." Kagome shifted her weight to one foot the way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable

"Kagome?"

"You know me? Well it is a small world. Who are you?" The feeling of unease settled down a bit once she knew that he knew her.

Inuyasha looked sideways at her. "You don't recognize me?" He asked her gently but she shook her head. "My name's Inuyasha. Do the names Sango and Miroku sound familiar?" He watched as her long black hair swept her shoulders as she shaked giving him a no. "How 'bout Shippo, the little fox demon?" He prodded.

"No should I know them?" Kagome looked puzzled. Who were these people and why was this Inuyasha insisting that she know them. Feeling even more lost she stared at the dirt searching for answers anything that would jolt her memory. But found nothing.

"Come with me Kagome" Inuyasha's deep voice reached her sensitive black ears looking up he held a large hand out to her in invitation. "There are some people you need to see, maybe then you will remember." Kagome smiled and took his offer sliding a femininely slim hand into his much larger one he curled his fingers around it and started out of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

To Trade My Love For You

**j**ust to let you all now To Trade My Wings For You is in fact finished it was supposed to be a story that the ending was left to the readers imagination but I had a major brainstorm during one of my classes at school, so thus the epilogue was born.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Inuyasha but if I did I'd be rich, RICH, RICH filthy rich but I don't I'm poor

this has a bit of language and adult themes so be warned, it's leaning towards the dark side but not really. it's not as dark as coal though.

flashbacks are in bold italics.

* * *

Kagome squished the fat gey worm under her sandal. Putting her bow on a hook at her waist she bent down on her haunches to stare at it, head cocked to one side. _'I left heaven for this._' she scrunched her nose up. 

Inuyasha had told her the whole story in very fine detailing too about their last fight together, how she protected him, how she had died and about Souta. She would have liked to visit the boy she once used to call brother but Inuyasha had also told her about the well being a time transporter. then she got to thinking this Souta and the others had finalized the chapter with her in it by buring and saying thier tear tainted goodbyes to her. It would be too impossible and sorrowful for her 'loved ones' to see her out of the blue.

Rising from the grave they would call it. But what of her tiny black ears? How would she explain them to a modern world? At least in her feaudal era one could walk about somewhat safely without people calling you things and trying to kill you. 'Tiny black ears' she thought. Everything about her was small she really didn't see why inuyasha would want someone as tiny as her. Surely he would want a mate more volumtious and curvy as her. Yes. She had smelt that on him. He had claimed her though unspoken and unseen by others, he had. it was more mentally than physically. Did he want no one to know? Humans were ignorant and naive so only Shippo would suspect anything. Miroku and Sango were too involved with their own affair to bother with anyone elses.'

Picking the worm up like the vial thing it was Kagome held it away from her. Turning around she faced the tall hanyou she called Inuyasha. "This is what possessed the temple's priest."

Inuyasha's smile almost ruined the seriousness he wanted as he noticed how se regarded the creature. Kagome was completely disgusted. He laughed inwardly at her actions and scowl then got sidetracked by accidently looking down from her face. Her hips were begging to be gripped. He swallowed hard fighting the urge. _'We could find a cave out of sight and_...' he started to tell himself but mentally smaked himself. Thinking about that was clearly not helping his you-know-what. But he couldn't stop at his eyes fell to the spot where he knew her virgnity lie. _'Would she let me_...' SMACK.

Kagome lowered her raised arm. Why had inuyasha just slapped himself? He was still a wonder to her but she deemed it not important to raise a question to it. Shaking her head slightly she looked up at him. "I'll let it go seeing as how it can't do anymore harm without a jewel shard." Nodding his head Kagome took that as her cue to let the patially squished worm go. Once free of her clawed fingers it lay still for a moment then seemed to look left, right, then left again then scurried away as fast as it could go without having legs.

Kagome watched it go until it went into a tall tuft of green grass. Rising from the dirt she slowly, leisurly walked to Inuyasha, past him to walk ahead. Inuyasha walked behind enjoying the view her swaying hips allowed. He had no problem following he often did before so now why would it change.

The trek back to the villages' temple was short but quiet as both absorbed the afternoon greenery and bright sunshine lost in their own thoughts. Bird songs were everywhere in the forest but few were actually seen. In moments like this... this silence between them Inuyasha hated to dwell on the past but it would not leave him. Seeing her die with his own two eyes then a week later she re-surfaces to him, looking like death had never had the chance to steal into her breast and squeeze the life from her with his own bony white fingers. He had seen death many times before and he was someone Kagome shouldn't have met but she had...oh she had and he had hated hiself for it ever since. Since kagome was given life again.

It was almost two weeks since her return but she didn't seem like her normal, happy, hyper self. She had changed drastically. She was more calm, level-headed, and patient. Kami did she ever have the patience for his anger now. She took him with such calmness. Him and his dragon-like anger. He was alwas yelling at her or anything in sight but she just stood there trying to calm him down but she never yelled back. Clearly she was sick or deaf either one would pacify besides yelling only spurred his anger on worse and gave him a reason to yell anyway.

She'd had enough of this. Here she sat back against the bone aeter's well, face up to the sky. Miroku had taken Inuyasha to god knows where, Sango was visiting Kaede, and Shippo had just run off with two young children to play. So here she was. All alone save for the nature that surrounded her.

Kagome's curiousity was growing with each passing second. It wouldn't hurt to just visit soua from afar. She'd be fine if no one noticed or saw her. _'Inuyasha would never have to know. I'll be back before he even realizes i'm gone_.' Smiling at her own sneakiness Kagome got her feet and in no time at all had swung her legs over the rim and jumped in.

The tingly feeling still clung to her body as she slowly cracked one dark yellow eye open. Uncenching the tiny bottle on the silver chain at her neck the multiple jewel shards quivered and tinkle together. Lowering her hand Kagome took in her new surroundings. Dim light, wood on all sides, dirt under her butt.

She was quite comfy really but the smells and noises alarmed her. It was loud, horrible smeling, and frightening. beeps, honks, bell noises, voices, fast moving objects, and dogs' barks' greeted her ears. No, more like assaulted her delicate ears. So many thoughts cluttered her mind she didn't really know what to make of this alternate time.

Once out of the well Kagome cautiously crept up to the wooden shrine steps and put her ear to the to the sliding door. Silence. No one was close by so she wouldn't risk being seen. Sliding it open she poked her head out. Looking left then right the door opened fully and one tabi-socked foot came ou then the other followed by a graceful body wrapped in loose grey hakamas and a light blue haori with random embroidery of tiny sparrows. Closing it quietly behind her Kagome took a few steps out.

Scanning the premisise her gaze spotted a two story house. A smile came to her young face and she picked her ways towards it careful to stay hidden if someone happened to cross paths with her. Kagome could not afford to be seen or heard for that matter so she tried her best to remain completely unnoticed. she was determined to see her younger sibling and she refused to leave until then.

"Hey gramps." A boy about ten yelled while running across the yard cupping his small hands together. "Look what i found gramps. A ladybug." He held his hands proudly up to the old man.

Gramps looked into Souta's hands. "So it is. you should put it on that tree there."

Nodding furiously the boy put one hand overthe other and made his way to the tree where gramps had pointed. Looking below her from her perch on the thick branch Kagome watched Souta put the ladybug on the bark, wave it off as it waddled upwards, and smile to himself. She liked his smile it reflected his youth and innocence. So care and worryfree.

An older woman whom the boy greeted as 'mamma' came out of the moden house carrying drinking cups much larger than she had ever seen. Kagome sat and watched the family with mild content and much interest for a long while until 'supper' had to be made. Feelings of great loss spread through her as the three followed each other inside to make whatever this 'supper' was.

Giving a sigh of finality Kagome carefully climbd down from her leafy perch. She had seen her younger brother, she was happy. Souta's youthful smile was carved into her memory so she would never forget. Inuyasha would never have to know. Weaving her way amidst the leaves and branches Kagome stuck her nails into the soft bark lowering her loosely clothed body towards the dirt to sprint over the grounds to he shrine which held the well to get her back to the feudal era.

Sliding the shoji screen open Kagome slid into the darkness then clambered down the rickety old wooden steps to drop herself into the well. The milky way rose up to her feet as a blue-ish light wrapped itself around her transporting her back to where she belonged.

She hated that tingly feeling already. It just didn't feel right. Soft sushing noises met her dog ears as the wind quieted the forest and the tall grasses surrounding the ancient well. Letting a heavy breath rattle her chest Kagome got off the dirt and went to the task of dusting off the seat of her grew hakamas.

A few yards away Inuyasha saw the the shine in the well. Only he and Kagome could time travel so it could only be one person. Kagome. He told her that going to the other side would be a dangerous idea and what does she do? Does it anyway.

Lifting herself up over the rim toes on the soft grass covered her vision. Letting her eyes wander upwards an all-male figure stood glaring angrily down at her with the name - Inuyasha. "Kuso." She swore under her breath. Batting her brown eyes at him Kagome lifted herself completely onto the rim to sit while she played with the edge of her sleeve. "I was leaning over to look in and I lent a little too far and I fell in." She told him in a matter of fact tone. Oh yes, he was definitely mad.

"You idiot." He offered to help her out. "I seen you come back to this time so don't lie to me Kagome. If you haven't noticed, a light comes from the well when you cross times." He was very mad. the vien in his temple rose.

Kagme crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Call it what you will." With that she turned away from him to start a confident walk through the open meadow.

Inuyasha's one white ear flicked back then foreward. How dare she just walk away when he was saying something to her. "I wasn't finished with you yet wech. Come back here." Grasping her upper arm with his long slender fingers he forced her body to turn to face his. golden honey eyes stare stonily down at her. Disappiontment was written all over his face. "Why the hell did you go through the well Kagome? You could have been seen." Then his voice softened. "I don't want to lose you...again."

Kagome held her breath, ears flat as the hurt clouded his mesmerizing eyes turning them even darker. He always kept his feelings bottled up inside afriad that if he let them out they'd be stomped on.

And then his grip loosened to wrap around her possesively as he leaned into her. Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to pull away but Inuyasha's hand came up fast to grab her chin to hold her in place. As their lips touched, softly at first, an electric shock thundered through her hanyou body.

Thoughts almost gave way to passion as Kagome pulled back to stop the kiss that was getting fiercer the longer she stood still. "Inuyasha. Stop." Her breathing slightly laboured.

"Kagome, I want you as my mate." His voice was low and husky as he made to kiss her again, but she turned and ran away from him leaving him aroused and confused.

* * *

The sun was setting low on the horizon as Kagome walked back to Kaede's hut. The smell of cooking meat and rice curled under her nose making her mouth water for the last meal of the day. It was herfavorite meal too.

Well, tonight it wasn't her favorite. There, inuyasha sat cross-legged waiting for the old woman to dish out his food. Seating herself as far away from the whit-haired hanyou as she could go. Rice and vegetables were passed around, Inuyasha barely waited for his chopsticks before he started ploughing food in his fanged mouth.

Inuyasha watched Kagome pick at her steamed vegetables. She needed to eat she was way too skinny for his liking. "Will you stop playing around and eat those they aren't going to do it thmselves."

Setting her bowl and chopsticks on the tatami she turned her graceful head towards him. "I am not hungry anymore." Then she turned to Kaede. "Thank you very much for the meal Kaede-san." She started to get up

Kaede was just about to say something when Inuyasha pulled her back down to sit infront of her deserted bowls. "Like hell your not. eat."

Kagome's black ears flattened to her skull. "No. i'm not hungry." Crossing her arms she pouted.

"Yes, you are."

"No, i'm not."

Yes, you are." His voice rose. Picking up her discarded chopsticks he picked up a vegetable and brought it close to her mouth. "Open up." He demanded.

Kagome glared at him shrinking her yellow eyes. "You wouldn't dare." She challenged. Kaede sat across from them rice held in mid-air snickering under her breath. Oh yes he would dare as he sat on his knees in front of Kagome so Kaede wouldn't see. Bringing the mushroom closer his other hand found the hem of her short blue haori and placed a cool hand on her side sliding it up ever so slowly. When she opened up her mouth to scream profanity's at him he stuffed the mushroom in. chewing quickly she swallowed. "You asshole."She grumbled.

Kaede laughed aloud as Inuyasha instantly had another vegetable at her lips fully intending to feed her. "I think it's best if ye did what Inuyasha asks Kagome-san. You do need to eat." Looking over to the old woman she gave her a helpless look and sigh.

Opening her mouth Inuyasha continued to feed her as she mumbled something about being big enough to feed herself. Chewing animatedly he made her eat everything in front of her.

* * *

"_**Die little human." An arrow was coming at her fast. Her own arrow, piercing just below her heart. Glancing down at it she raised a frail human hand to place on her chest under the arrow. Bringing it back to her face bright red blood coated the small hand.**_

_**"Kagome, No!" someone was yelling. A silhouette of a man with long hair was rushing towards her a she fell to her knees. She couldn't breath. Rasping out heavy breaths she collapsed to he ground to lay amidst villagers' bodies and broken debri.**_

**_The silhouette lent over her to put two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. In the corner of her eye a white ear and silver-white strands of something was seen before her eyes rolled back into her head and her lids fluttered closed. All senses shut down as her heart pumped one weak last beat_.**

Kagome shot up letting out heavy gasps a sweat shone all over her body rendering her sticky. Frightened yellow eyes scanned her surroundings. small room, futon on the floor, in her yukata. Everything was normal. Blinking she got up on wobbly legs and walked to the shoji screen. Looking across from her futon was another tiny adjoining room. She listened for any noise that would tell her that inuyasha had woke up. Silence. So she slid the screen open and quietly went out so as not to wake anyone.

Crouched down low Kagome started up a fire to heat the water in the bathouse. Once it had started she stood up tall, her face turned up to the sky to watch the stars sparkle and shine. The cool night air chilled the sweat covering her frame making her shiver violently so she slowly wandered into the bathouse.

Padding down the short hall she reached the bathing room and stripped submerging herself in the cold water. A white ear, she remembered from her nightmare. _'Was that my death? Was that inuyasha over me_?' Furrowing up her brow she sank deeper.

Inuyasha woke to silence from the room next to his and thought it odd. No quiet snoring or the soft rustle of fabric. So he got up to check on Kagome mabey ask her to be his mate again. An empty futon. _'Odd. Now where did she go_?' Silently walking down the hall he peered into the main room- not there. Going outside smoke filled his sensitive nose. Bathouse. His brain told him and sure enough when he got there lamps were on inside and fire crackled underneath the great tub. If she was in the bath that ment she was naked and he just couldn't pass up that opportunity. She'd become his mate with or without her pemission. He'd been patient with her long enough.

Kagome surfaced with a large intake of air. Leaning back she squeezed her dripping hair out then took up the soap and a cloth. Soon soapy bubbles and ripples surrounded her wet form.

Climbing the few stairs to the screen Inuyasha quietly slipped in. Kagome's scent was strong and earthy, drunk on it he followed her down the tatami-matted hallway to a little changeroom where her yellow yukata drapped over a kimino rack. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha's animal instincts awoke telling him his mate was in the next room ready to be taken advantage of.

Giving a gutteral growl Inuyasha stalked to the shoji. Clattering it open they shut with a great amount of noise. Glancing up Kagome dropped the soap and cloth she was using with a squeak. As he took a step towards her she reached over for a large towel and standing up went to wrap it around her lithe form and climb out of the wooden tub all at the same time but tripped instead.

Fighting with the tangeled towel and a wet hardwood floor proved more difficult than it looked a vast amount of leg and back of milky young skin were exposed to his dark eyes. Advancing on her Inuyasha dropped to his knees to hover over his naked Kagome. As bronze male flesh lowered on her Kagome screamed out for him to 'sit'. No glow, no reaction, no faceplant, nothing. Inuyasha laughed low at her. Reaching up he took hold of the beaded restraint and pulled it away from his neck. Breaking the string beads bounced everywhere.

"We are not bonded in that way anymore koi, but don't worry your litte head off for you will be bonded as my mate." He told her sporting a fanged smile. Rolling her onto her back Inuyasha placed one leg on each side of her pinning her wrists to the wet floor. Kagome struggled trying to sit up but was harshly pushed back down. Pain rang in her head.

_**Kagome remembered the pain that expoded in her chest. Gasping hard between the pain breath came very little. Looking down blood spilt from her breast. Raising a shaky hand...**_

He was going to...Inuyasha was going to rape her. Dog eas flat she attempted to crawl away and roll to one side and almost succeded but Inuyasha grabbed her leg pulling her back under him. Growling Inuyasha dipped his face into the side of Kagome's neck.

_**"... No!" The silhouette of the running man as he came closer became more clearer. Inuyasha-battered, bruised, and bloody was the one running to her as she collapsed to the ground.**_

Sucking on the flesh of her neck he took both wrists in one hand letting the other slide down the white towel grabbing one exposed breast. Fondling it his kisses became more hurried. Raising his head he took her lips just like earlier that afternoon, the same electric current went through her lithe form. When Inuyasha's fre hand ventured lower pushing what little towel was on her body off she made a scream into his kiss. His hand ghosted over her belly button to rest on her most private part, the tips of his nails teased her.

_**His voice was soft as his face relaxed. "I dont want to lose you...again." She had watched the hurt cloud his eyes, pain mar his face as he told her how he felt.**_

She had died trying to save Inuyasha and it was he who had suffered the greatest lose. He had saved her countless times before, had found her, gave her a life. He had surrounded her with loving people and care. He was always caring for her or giving her the love she was missing. She just didn't realize it untill now.

Without him she would probably still be in the forest stealing to survive. Living the life of a criminal without human companionship or love. He gave her this life, she owed him greatly.

_**...Souta put the ladybug on the bark. Waved it off as it waddled upwards, and smile to himself. She loved his youthful smile, so bright, so loveable.**_

Hopefully her heart would be just payment.

agomes' wrists went limp then her body relaxed. raising herself into Inuyasha's kiss her legs parted slightly for him. When he broke the kiss he stared down at her noticing her submissive aura. Her black ears weren't even laid back. Releasing her wrists he ran his claws down her cheek. "Mate is submitting?"

Kagome nodded.

Payment accepted.

_**fini.**_


End file.
